


Do you want a ride?

by Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, I wanted to make this longer, Jeremy has an implied pain kink, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap/pseuds/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap
Summary: Jeremy offers Ryan a ride home. But what will they do to fill the time after Jeremy runs out of gas in the middle of an empty highway?





	Do you want a ride?

Rain bounced off of the store windows, harsh and heavy like that of a storm. Water was rushing over the concrete outside and the two or so cars left in the parking lot no doubt would be leaving soon before things got flooded. 

It was a thirty-minute walk home. One Ryan usually filled with audio books and strolls through the parks just to let his mind run wild. But today, today would not be like that. He could get the bus, sure, or even call an uber home, but he didn't have that kind of cash on him until his next paycheck. 

It seemed pointless to wait, the man sat on a bench facing the large windows that looked outside. The rain wasn't going to give up and Ryan was just prolonging the inevitable by waiting. It was one walk home, it wouldn't kill him...Unless the wind blew him away, the thought making him chuckle to himself. 

The mall was empty. Ryan had closed up the Apple store he worked in and had been the last to leave. Security hung around but other than that it was empty. An empty mall felt… eerie. A place so usually filled with life was now quiet. Silent, aside from the rain and thunder outside. 

Fingers crept over Ryan's shoulders and it caused his body to turn in fright, the man tugging his earphones out in the panic. But it all faded. A warm, apologetic smile filled his view and it made Ryan smile in return. Maybe a bit to affectionately. 

When Jeremy sat next to him, Ryan could smell the coffee from the boy. He worked a few stores over, a Starbucks Ryan found himself visiting every day he worked. Jeremy had been greeting him every morning and lunchtime with the same smile, one that grew friendly the longer time passed. It always had Ryan smiling back. 

"The weather is really something." Jeremy started, hands tucking under his thighs and his feet swinging; just scuffing the floor. "I know they said there was gonna be rain but this is fucking ridiculous." He chuckled, gaze not leaving the window. 

Ryan could only hum. Even a topic as simple as the weather had him drawing blanks. It was talking to Jeremy where Ryan's mind emptied and his mouth stuttered out mostly nonsense. 

"Rain is great for plants," Ryan said…and that was all he said. He didn't follow it up. He should have. 

Jeremy laughed out and Ryan mentally cursed himself, but God what a beautiful sound that was. 

"Yes, yes it is." Jeremy snorted, eyes flicking to Ryan was a content smile. 

Ryan was flushing, fingers curled around the IT bag on his lap. He was an idiot. 'Rain is great for plants.'?! What kind of fourth-grade bullsh- Jeremy touched his arm and Ryan nearly got whiplash looking down to the other. 

When Jeremy turned to face him and gave him a smile, a pretty smile, Ryan flushed. "Do you want a ride?" He asked with a bit of a pop to his words. 

Oh, Ryan had imagined those words. Maybe in different circumstances but they had crossed his mind more than once. Maybe that's why he was now just staring at Jeremy, like a lost child with his mouth slightly agape. 

"I'm…pardon?" Ryan muttered out, shifting a little. 

Jeremy had turned fully now, a hand on Ryan's arm and body closer than Ryan remembered. 

"Do you want a ride?" Jeremy asked again, slower this time. Each word coming out with a small breath of air. 

"Yes," Ryan replied, quick enough that Jeremy didn't even have time to close his mouth after speaking. "I would love a ride." 

Jeremy smiled, the other man's body sliding to stand and beckoning for Ryan to follow with his pointer finger. Ryan scrambled to follow. 

The wind was harsh once they were outside, sharp and rain pelted their skin as they rushed to Jeremy's car. They were soaked by the time they were slipping into the Mustang. It was small but it was dry and warm, Ryan was thankful he didn't have to walk. The wind outside sounded violent, leaves and rain racing passed, swept up and shoved around the air. The roaring of the wind mixed with the roaring of the engine of Jeremy's car as he started it up. 

Puddles splashed under the car as they drove from the car park and Ryan was glad he was wearing a snapback and saved himself wet hair unlike Jeremy, whose shoulders were damp with excess water from his hair. It made Ryan's gaze linger on Jeremy's skin, wet and nearly glowing under the soft lights from outside as they passed under street lamps. It made Ryan's own mouth turn dry. 

Silence remained between them, a comfortable silence. Ryan admired Jeremy and Jeremy drove, eyes focused on the empty highway ahead. Nobody was out driving in this weather. Nobody sane, at least. Maybe it was the sudden stutter of the car but Ryan felt his throat constrict, his gaze flickering to Jeremy who wore only a sheepish expression. 

"How long do you think we can just role for?" Jeremy asked and Ryan gave only a confused look. The engine wasn't running anymore, Ryan could tell, the slow roll along the ground the only thing moving them forward. 

"Jeremy…Why-"

"We're out of gas." Jeremy cut the man off just as the car came to a stop. "I knew I was forgetting something…" He sighed heavily, fingers tapping against the wheel. 

"How do you forget to fill up your gas tank?" Ryan said in a state of near disbelief. He would never forget to fill up his car, or charge his phone or lock his doors. They were all just subconscious actions, were they not? 

"I was…distracted. A pretty boy got in my car." Jeremy huffed. Of course, it didn't click to Ryan that Jeremy was talking about him. "I'm gonna call a tow truck to come get us." He said with a lazy shrug. 

The reception was poor and it took nearly ten minutes for the call to go through, but eventually, Jeremy was speaking again. An hour and a half. They were going to be stuck there for an hour and a half! What the hell were they going to do?! Jeremy seemed more pissed about this than Ryan did, the other boy slumping down in his seat and glaring at the fuel tank like it would magically fill itself up. It did not. 

Ryan found his attention drawn to the road, for a moment or two at least, until Jeremy and his chair fell back, the boy laying down. It was a small car with no back seat, so it did make sense the seats went back. 

"You wanna lay down too? Might as well relax while we wait." Jeremy said, already sitting back up to help Ryan with his chair. It took a bit of knowledge to pry them back. 

Jeremy leaned up and out of his seat, over Ryan's lap to feel around the side of the seat. His chest was practically pressed to Ryan's, close enough that Ryan could smell the soft scent of vanilla creamer from Jeremy, mixed with the smell of damp rainwater. It took a moment or two before Ryan had fallen back and he brought Jeremy with him out of fright, hands gripping the boy's arms as they both fell like a domino effect. 

"Gee, Ryan, if you wanted to make out all you had to do was ask." Jeremy couldn't help but laugh. He could feel the heat radiating from Ryan's face, their noses practically pressed together. 

Ryan had never been a 'now or never' guy, but when he leaned to press a kiss to Jeremy's open mouth, just catching his teeth, he could only think that phrase. Jeremy stopped laughing right away and Ryan felt everything in his body recoil. He might as well start walking home right now. 

The two seconds spent in wait felt like years before Jeremy's mouth was on his own, properly this time and Ryan could only furrow his eyebrows in confusion. In his confusion and slight shock, Ryan had forgotten to actually kiss back, which we only made clear to him after Jeremy had pulled back a little. 

"Sorry…I thought..." The boy started, an awkward shift in his tone making Ryan cringe. Jeremy made a move to get off and Ryan gave him a tug, maybe a bit to rough, to slot their lips together again. 

It was tense at first, like two teenagers who were unsure of what to do exactly. It was hesitant, the two deepening, changing angles and finding each other again with brushing lips. Jeremy's nose was pressed against Ryan's cheek, or the bridge of his nose as their heads turned and tilted for the best angle. It was sloppy, overall. 

Well, until Jeremy had moved. His half leaning position sore and awkward for his body. He climbed, not so elegantly, over Ryan's body until he was sitting in the man's lap. His mouth never left Ryan's however, although the slight drag caused it to open and Ryan saw it as an invitation to explore Jeremy's mouth with his tongue. It drew a slight whine from the boy above, whose hands were exploring the way fabric of Ryan's shirt as they kissed. 

They kissed until the oxygen in the car seemed short, the pair breaking off with harsh breaths of air. Ryan could still taste Jeremy on his tongue, he tasted like hot chocolate and it made him grin. Clearly, he helped himself to his own work beverages. It was Jeremy's tugging at Ryan's shirt that finally made him glance back up to meet Jeremy's eyes rather than watching the boys lips. 

"It's wet, you should take it off," Jeremy spoke in a breathy tone. It was clearly meant to come out smooth and very nonchalant, and Ryan resisted the urge to chuckle at the clear annoyance in Jeremy's voice. 

"It'll dry," Ryan said with a bit of a grin, biting his bottom lip to stifle his laughter as Jeremy gave his shirt another impatient tug. 

"It'll dry faster not on your wet skin." Jeremy shot back. "C'mon." 

Ryan wanted to tease a little longer but he was worried Jeremy might rip his shirt with his he was tugging at it, so he just nodded. Getting it off was awkward given their position but it was worth it soon enough. Jeremy's mouth was on his skin again, against his lips, jaw and neck. Ryan melted into the bliss of affection, his hands curling around Jeremy's thighs. Without his shirt on it was cold, but Jeremy's kisses were warm and Ryan's skin was quickly heating up. It may have been a bit rough when he gripped Jeremy's jaw and brought him back up for a kiss, but no complaint was uttered from the other, only a groan of satisfaction. 

Ryan's hands were gripping Jeremy's shirt this time, but Jeremy had no complaints about taking it off and tossing it to the side with Ryan's. Their kiss connected back again quickly, more determined this time. It was messy, all tongue and all bite, nasty and heated. The kind of kiss that left saliva trailing between their mouths when they broke apart. 

Ryan felt the spread of Jeremy's legs and the soft roll of his hips. It was like Jeremy was teasing, but Ryan knew it was closer to asking if it was okay. Ryan rolled his hips up a little and a grunt left Jeremy, the boy's fingers curling against his chest. They were kissing again, breathless and panting into each other's mouths. Ryan's hands found Jeremy's hips, grabbing them and roughly thrusting himself up. 

"Ryan..." Jeremy spoke, high and breathless. They are only grinding, but the car was softly rocking with them. 

"I love it when you say my name like that," Ryan spoke, slow and deep unlike Jeremy's tone. But Ryan didn't want to just hear Jeremy say his name, no, he wanted to hear the boy moan and scream it out. "Take 'em off, I want to hear you really call my name," Ryan said, fingers hooked in the belt loops of Jeremy's jeans. 

It made Jeremy whimper, his movements quick to get off of Ryan. He wiggled out of his jeans, kicking off his shoes and boxers in the process before his body was right back on Ryan's again, fingers on the man's skin. Jeremy was rutting against his half-clothed thigh, desperately trying to get some kind of attention. 

God, it was so fucking hot. 

Ryan trailed his hands up Jeremy's thighs, fingernails grazing the skin. He could feel the slight shiver in anticipation from Jeremy and it made him grin. He paused just to spit in his hand before his fingers curled around Jeremy's cock. The noise the other boy made was like a sob, his hips shoving themselves forward into Ryan's touch and his hands grabbing at anything he could hold on to. 

Ryan's movements were slow at first, trying to determine which stroke got Jeremy off quicker. He got faster when he found it, hand twisting just a little every time and his thumb eagerly flicking over and against the sensitive tip of the others cock. It shouldn't have been so intense, but it was. It was hot and heavy, the air was thick and heat had built up enough to steam the windows. Jeremy was wiggling on his lap, panting and his hand dragged down the window, leaving a smudged handprint. 

Before Ryan could even consider questioning, Jeremy had pushed his arm out of his way and dropped the top half of his body down, his hands roughly tugging at Ryan's undone jeans and attempting to get them off. He didn't seem to grasp that he couldn't get them off because of his own weight on Ryan's legs. He settled to leaving them on Ryan's thighs. He didn't need them entirely out of the way. 

Heat engulfed Ryan just seconds after cold had found him. Jeremy's mouth was warm and wet, and eager, but not to Ryan's surprise. Jeremy treated it like a lollipop or a melting ice cream, lapping and licking eagerly, sucking Ryan into his mouth and bobbing his head just a little. Ryan's head had tipped, leaning against the car door and watching Jeremy through hooded eyes. He lifted a hand to thread through the others short hair, nails scraping the boy's scalp and giving it a tug. It made Jeremy groan. As much as Ryan wanted to melt away into the heat of Jeremy's mouth, he wanted something more.

"Up," Ryan instructed and Jeremy lifted his head, batting his lashes as he sat himself up. "Do you…Do you have-"

"I've got coconut oil," Jeremy said and half twisted his body to scramble for the glove box. Ryan wanted to ask why, but he didn't really care at that moment exactly. "Here." The boy spoke after turning and handing the half-empty bottle to Ryan. That raised even more questions. 

Prep was always Ryan's favourite part. It sounded weird, but he loved to see just how much he could get someone going with just his fingers. 

"Turn around and lean against the dashboard." Ryan instructed, already half sitting himself up.

It was an awkward position change given the cramped space, but soon enough Jeremy was leaning his chest against the dashboard, back arched and hips lifted. His shoulders were pressed against the cold glass of the windshield and his head was hung just so he could fit into the small space. The thing about this position meant that Jeremy couldn't touch himself otherwise he might lose his balance and fall. It was all up to Ryan. 

Coconut oil wasn't the same as lube, but it worked well enough. It was safe enough he hoped. He coated his fingers, letting them glide up Jeremy's thighs before tracing in a circular motion against the boy's entrance. Ryan had to admit, watching Jeremy's legs attempt to spread a little further was definitely an encouragement. He slipped the first finger in, slowly, sinking until his knuckle stopped him from going any further. It made him grin when Jeremy tried to push back. 

"Ryan…" Jeremy begged quickly, his breath fogging up the window. 

"Jeremy," Ryan spoke back with a grin, twisting and pumping his finger.

Ryan kept this up, going slow and teasing with each finger until Jeremy was whimpering and rocking back on his hand. The boy huffed and puffed, and Ryan could only chuckle. With three fingers in, Jeremy was basically drooling. He was making a solid attempt to ride Ryan's fingers, back arching and hips quick but messy.

When Ryan pulled his fingers out and dipped them back into the oil, Jeremy let out an audible sound of unhappiness at the loss of contact. Ryan pumped his own cock one, two, three times before he was leaning over Jeremy as best he could. He bumped the ceiling of the car with his head and gripped the boy's hips, thrusting himself against Jeremy's entrance softly to slip in. He would normally guide himself in, but there was little room between their bodies, he wasn't sure his hand would fit. It took a few pokes and prods but he soon pressed in. Jeremy was hot and tight around him, the feeling so close to the boy's mouth but different in every way. 

"Oh, fuck." Jeremy spat and Ryan could hear the amount of gratitude in his voice. 

The slow press was delicious, intense, and well-deserved for them both. It certainly made Rayn realize he had wanted this for much longer than he would care to admit. He pressed in until their skin was flushed together before pulling back, looking down to watch his cock sliding out. At a slow pace like this, the feeling melts together and it almost felt like one extended, long wave of pleasure. But Jeremy's whining brought Ryan back down, enough for him to snap his hips forward. He shoved himself back in with force and the moan that echoed from Jeremy's lips sure must have been audible from outside the car. 

So, he wanted it that way. 

Ryan gripped the man's hips, lifting a little as he drew back before thrusting back in. This was his new pace, hard and heavy, fucking Jeremy up against the dashboard and his front windshield. The car rocked under them and their moans drowned out the heavy rain outside. Well, Jeremy's did, Ryan's were muffled by Jeremy's back which he had started to kiss and bite at. It was light nipping but it was really doing it for Jeremy and Ryan could feel the boy basically trembling under his touch. 

"Ryan! Ryan I-" Jeremy was cut off by his own moan, which came out as more of a shout as he pushed himself back into the sensation of pleasure. Ryan hit something in Jeremy that made his whole body jolt. Ryan's name left Jeremy like a prayer, his tone begging and needy. "Ryan." was one of the few words Jeremy could muster right about now.

At their pace, neither were lasting long and Ryan knew Jeremy was going to give out first. Which he did. When Jeremy came, Ryan was buried deep inside the boy, nudging and poking all the right parts in his body. He came down his own thigh, absolutely staining the black leather of his car seat. The slight overstimulation of Ryan still fucking him drew a few extra spurts from Jeremy's twitching cock.

Ryan wasn't too far behind, but Jeremy had pulled away, the boys body half turning awkwardly in a way that seemed so uncomfortable given the tiny space. Ryan didn't stop to ask what Jeremy was doing because it was quick when Jeremy wrapped his lips around his cock. It was different than before. Jeremy swallowed Ryan down, his eyes fluttering shut and his cheeks already flushed red. 

Ryan's hands were trembling as he held onto Jeremy's head on either side. Mutters of praise left Ryan, warnings of how close he was but Jeremy didn't seem to care. If he didn't want Ryan to come in his mouth then he would have pulled away, so Ryan let go. His mouth dropped and his toes curled, a whisper of Jeremy's name barely breaking his lips as he came. The worst part of it all, he could feel Jeremy swallowing around him, leaving his mouth empty once he had pulled off of Ryan. 

If Ryan hadn't just come, he would certainly be hard again. 

Jeremy climbed up onto Ryan's lap and kissed him again. It was lazy, the two barely meeting each other's mouths before they gave up and rested their foreheads together. 

"You were rough," Jeremy said, voice quiet but there was a grin on his face. 

"You liked it." Ryan shot back, giving his thigh a playful smack. The small gasp Jeremy let out cemented in Ryan's mind that they would be doing this again for sure.

Headlights coming over the hill sent them both into a panic. Pulling their clothes on was messy, and Jeremy may have ended up with Ryan's shirt on backwards, and his pants inside out but at least he was dressed. Dressed enough to roll the window down to greet the repairman, ignoring the obvious look of mess and heat between the two men.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the train ride home. I'm trying to get over writer's block for another fic so why not write a dash of smut
> 
>  
> 
> sorry about any mistakes


End file.
